


New Tricks, No Sleeves

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penetrated While Penetrating?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Becoming Reaper gave Gabe some unique tricks. Jack likes them.(There's tentacles. Jack receives and gives at the same time. It's a good night.)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	New Tricks, No Sleeves

Sometimes it was a struggle to get to the safe house alone, let alone the bedroom. This time, they’d shed clothing on the way in the door and ended up in the tiny kitchen, Gabriel on his back on the table with Jack between his legs.

In their frantic fumbling with lube Jack had used too much, squirting some on the tile floor and laughing while he spread Gabriel open, bottle discarded on the chair next to him. Everything was light and giddy, the air electric.

They’d been at it a while, table creaking under their shared weight and force, before climax approached. It was Gabriel first, groaning and belly quivering as Jack pumped deeper into him. Leaning forward, over him, Jack pushed him down against the table and pounded his hips into him even harder. The hazy cloud of nanites that came with Gabriel’s ‘condition’ when he felt overwhelmed. Sensing this was a good sign, Jack kept going.

“Come for me, angel,” he whispered, smoke curling around their bodies in thick wisps. Gabriel gripped the side of the table with enough force for there to be a cracking sound and Jack reached to grab it, letting Gabriel squeeze his fingers instead. He leaned closer, mouthing at his neck and leaving sloppy kisses on every inch of skin he could touch. “Come for me,” he said again, firmer.

A few more good, hard thrusts and Gabriel did just that. Coming across his stomach and chest, his face scrunched up in a manner Jack could only call ‘adorable’ and he squeezed his hand tightly. Jack pinned his other wrist to the table, thrusting into him through the trembling aftermath, before finally moving to pull out.

“No--” Gabriel gasped, noticing Jack’s posture change. “Don’t--”

Something firm coiled around Jack’s middle, holding him in place. Another wrapped around his shoulders, yanking him toward Gabriel again. For a brief moment, Jack’s brain shorted out. Because both of his hands were still pinning Gabriel’s arms. And even if he knew his husband to be fairly flexible he wasn’t about to be able to wrap his leg around his shoulders at this age. Plus, they were still splayed wide open on either side of his hips for him, thighs still shaking from his orgasm.

“Uh…”

Gabriel seemed to realize what had happened in that moment and… flushed, embarrassed. The hold on Jack didn’t let up, however. In fact, he felt himself yanked closer, until he pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s. The other man looked up at him with wet eyes.

“What are you doing, Gabriel?” Jack asked, patient.

“Holding you.”

“With what?”

Next to Gabriel’s head, a particularly long and thick wisp of nanite smoke moved in the air and… slowly solidified. It wriggled, as if waving, close to Jack’s face.

“Me,” Gabriel replied sheepishly.

“I can see that,” Jack murmured, glancing down at the tendril firmly coiled around his waist. “This is a new trick.”

“Do you like it?” Gabriel asked quietly. The tentacle around Jack’s shoulders moved down around his waist, cradling him with the other, and the third dispersed into the air again. “I can stop if it’s… weird.”

Jack chuckled and bumped their noses together. “Nothing about you is too weird for me, angel,” he promised.

Gabriel smiled, pulling him just a little closer and biting his lip as Jack ground his hips into him. “Nothing?” he asked.

Jack felt one of the tentacles uncoil from his waist, gently sliding over the subtle curve of his ass. He raised a brow at Gabriel. “What’d you have in mind?”

“You get me,” Gabriel said slowly, brow wrinkled in concentration as his tentacle moved between Jack’s ass cheeks and over his hole teasingly. “And I’ll get you.”

Jack smirked at him. “Bet I can make you come again before you can make me.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes up at him in a huff. “Oh, you’re on.”

The feeling of the tentacle pushing in was… different. There was a certain suction to the shape and texture of it that didn’t come with a dick or fingers. But it was Gabriel, Jack reminded himself, and he loved the tender, gentle way he probed into him. At first, at least, that made it seem like it’d be easy to get Gabriel off first.

Then Jack started moving his hips again with purpose, trying to push Gabriel through overstimulation, and the tentacle pushed inside him and after him, hungrily pressing him forward into Gabriel as it surged inside.

“Sh-shit!” Jack shuddered, curling over Gabriel and pressing his forehead to his chest. The tentacle, still insistent, pressed deeper into him and forced Jack to grind his hips into Gabriel. In turn, Gabriel made a desperate, squeaking noise and Jack looked up at him with a flat expression. “How is this actually winning to you? You’re going to make yourself come like this.”

“Who says that isn’t what I actually want?” Gabriel replied, cheeky, as the other tentacle uncoiled from Jack’s waist and wrapped around his cock. He looked up at Jack, eyes dark, as Jack watched the narrow tip of the tentacle tease at the slit of Gabriel’s cock.

Jack swallowed thickly. “Goddammit, baby.”

“Make me come again, Jack,” Gabriel urged, tentacle rocking into Jack and grinding his hips forward into Gabriel again. Jack let loose a strained moan, shivering at the feeling as the tentacle rubbed against his prostate. “It’s so easy, I’m helping you,” Gabriel cooed. Jack bit down on his chest, over his nipple, and Gabriel laughed breathlessly.

In the end, Jack lost the race. The combined efforts of Gabriel clenching around him and the tentacle knowing all the right spots inside him felt unbearable and he came with a growl inside Gabriel, collapsing against his sweaty chest.

Still close, Gabriel kept Jack’s hips moving with the tentacle inside him, leaving Jack gasping and trembling from overstimulation until Gabriel finally gasped and came between them.

Slowly, things fell away. The tentacles faded into whatever bit of Gabriel they’d come from and Jack slowly pulled his cock out of him but remained laying on top of Gabriel, cum sticky on their bellies while they both tried to slow their breathing. After a long moment, Gabriel laughed and teased his fingers though Jack’s hair.

“We made a mess.”

“Mm hmm,” Jack sighed, “worth it.”

Gabriel smiled, kissing the top of his head. “You like my new trick?” he asked.

Jack just laughed, lifting his head only enough to look up at his husband. “Only if you plan on doing that again sometime soon.”


End file.
